


If No One Asked

by Pixiisms



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blind Date, Double Date, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Olivarry Week 2017, Secret Relationship, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiisms/pseuds/Pixiisms
Summary: It wasn't like Barry and Oliver were actively hiding that they were together, just no one seemed to bring it up. So when Thea and Jesse individually offer to set them each up on a blind date, what's the worse that could happen??Olivarry Week Day 5: Secret Relationship AU





	If No One Asked

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I posted Day 6 before Day 5. But in my defense I had day 6 already written so it was easier to just post it. Day five is here though so have your secret relationship Olivarry + SpeedyQuick !!

“I am not going to third wheel your date, Thea” Oliver calls over his shoulder, walking away from his little sister, who gives a slightly desperate whine, moving to her feet to chase after Oliver. Skidding around to the front of him, Thea’s face morphed into a small childish pout.

“Please Ollie!! Harry is starting to suspect something and Jesse already lied and said that we were going out with friends tonight”

“Then why not ask anyone else to go? There are plenty of people who would be more than willing to be your guys third wheel on your not date. Hell, why not make it a double date!”  Oliver placed the papers he was holding as a grip onto the counter in front of him. Thea slid into one of the stools that sat opposite of the counter. 

“Do you think I’d be asking you if anyone else was available? Curtis has dinner with his husband’s family, Renee is with his daughter, Dinah is at work and Felicity is having her weekly call with Ray. Please Ollie!” Thea gave her puppy dog pout to Oliver, who only rolled his eyes again, moving toward the cabinet of liquor. The slight buzz of a phone goes off behind him, which he promptly ignores.“What if I you weren’t a third wheel, and it was a double date?” At that comment, Oliver stopped and spun around, raising an eyebrow at his younger sister, who had confident smirk on her lips.

“I don’t follow.”

“Allow Jesse and I to set up a blind date for you. That way all four of us will go out, Harry will think it’s as a group of friends, you won’t be third wheeling, and I get to spend some time with my girlfriend!” Thea explains quickly to her brother, an optimistic smile appearing on her lips, already loving her plan. Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle at parallels between his sister’s relationship and his own. Of course, his and Barry’s relationship was only a secret because either their teams were completely oblivious, or everyone knew and no one wanted to confront them about it. It wasn’t like they were trying to actively hide it, it just seemed that they were more comfortable displaying small affection toward one another when in private, and not surrounded by everyone in their team. Clearly Thea wasn’t aware of his relationship with the speedster, or else she wouldn’t be suggesting setting up a blind date.

“If you can get me a blind date by tonight, I’ll happily chaperone your date with your actual speedy” Thea shot a glare at Oliver’s choice to use the word ‘chaperone’.

“Great! I’ll text you the address later!” Thea leaned over the counter and placed a kiss on her brother’s cheek before pulling out her phone and quickly typing something into it while speed walking away from her brother. Oliver stared at the spot Thea had just occupied a moment ago, a curse slipping out under his breath the moment he realized he was just played.

///

“Please Barry!” Jesse gave a small whine as she skid a stop behind the older speedster, who was rubbing the back of his neck with a towel.  He gave a small laugh at the younger speedsters tone, tossing her one of the two calorie bars, which she caught with ease, the towel that was thrown shortly after the bar, she didn’t have much luck with as it smacked into her face. His laugh only grew when the towel dropped off her face, revealing her less an amused scowl toward Barry.

“I’m not going to third wheel a date, especially behind Harry’s back” Barry explains with a laughing tone. The entire time they were running, Jesse was doing her best to sell the idea of Barry going with her to throw off the suspicions that she was actually going on a date with her archer girlfriend. A small smirk lined Barry’s lips, silently laughing at the parallels of Jesse’s relationship to his own with Oliver. What were the odds that two speedsters would end up in secret relationships with archers having the last name Queen? Jesse raised an eyebrow at the smirk that was on Barry’s face, but she shrugged it off, still needing to convince Barry. 

“Please Barry! I really want to spend some time with Thea before we leave Earth and my dad is starting to get suspicious!”

“Then why don’t you just tell him? I’m pretty sure he’s already figured it out Jesse.” Barry questions, throwing his towel off to the side and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Because my dad has always been against me dating, so imagine his reaction that I’m dating someone from another Earth! I don’t want to subject Thea to the shovel talk  _ that _ would entail!” Barry chuckled at Jesse’s dismay, personally relating to not wanting to subject their significant other to a probably brutal shovel talk. 

“That still isn’t giving me enough reason to third wheel. Why not ask Cisco or Wally to go with you guys?”

“Wally has a late night class to make up and Cisco said tonight is his scheduled movie night with Caitlin. Please Barry! I’m literally about to beg on my hands and knees.” Barry narrowed his eyes on the younger speedster, slightly tempted to see Jesse go full on begging, mostly just for the humor and blackmail material. With a laugh, Barry shakes his head and turns away, getting ready to walk out of the speed lab. “What if I made it so you weren’t a third wheel!” Jesse quickly calls, causing Barry to pause long enough for Jesse to speed right in front of hims, holding her hands up like an invisible wall will keep him from going any farther.

“What, like you getting me a date?” Barry questions with a raise eyebrow only to get frantic nodding from Jesse.

“Exactly! A blind date! Thea and I will hook you up with someone, we’ll all go out and you two can do whatever while me and Thea get to spend some quality time together!” Jesse claps her hands into a praying form, giving her best puppy dog eyes to the older speedster, who is doing everything in his power not to chuckle at the younger’s antics. “Please, please, please, please, please!” 

“Alright, alright. If it will get you to stop begging like a toddler, I’ll go a blind date, but only for the sake of you two’s relationship” Barry finally admits defeat, letting his head fall backwards, looking up to the ceiling. He honestly should have expected this to happen, or at least Jesse confronting him about her hidden relationship. Of course, her relationship was only hidden to her father, Jesse easily admitting to it in front of Team Flash during a Flash/Arrow team up. An excited bounce came from Jesse before she wrapped her arms around Barry, giving him a tight squeeze in thanks. 

“Thank you so much Barry! You won’t regret it I swear! I’ll text you the details later!” Jesse stepped away from Barry, already making her way out, typing something frantically on her phone before vanished. It wasn’t even five minutes later that his cellphone went off with an address promptly displayed.

“I knew there was a reason we never should have introduced those two” Barry mutters under his breath at the realization of being set up.

///

The Queen siblings entered the small pub dressed in casual clothing. The group had decided to meet in Star City being Jesse was a speedster and she could probably carry whoever he was set up with for his blind date so it wasn’t a problem of transportation. The two scanned the small crowd before Thea’s eyes locked onto one of the corner booths. She nudged her brother before pointing to the booth. Oliver’s eyes shifted toward where she was pointing and had to do everything in his power to stifle the laugh brewing inside of him. What were the odds that of all the people Thea and Jesse could set him up with for a blind date, they actually chose his boyfriend. The two speedsters were wrapped up in some argument that they didn’t notice the two archers approaching the table, that was until Thea slid herself into the booth next to Jesse and placed a sweet kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

“Hope you two weren’t waiting long. Traffic was a bit more annoying than usual today” Thea explains, getting herself comfortable as Oliver slid in right next to Barry, who turned toward Oliver with an extremely warm smile, scooting over from the center to allow his boyfriend (unknown to the two females) more room. 

“Not at all, we only got here 2 minutes ago because someone has the ability to be late no matter what” Jesse shot a playful glance to Barry, who only stuck out his tongue. Once they were all settled into the booth, Jesse and Thea took off on catching up about everything, speaking so fast that Barry was getting a headache trying to follow the conversation. With a smirk, Barry leaned closer to Oliver, only to get better leverage.

“Did they really just set us up on a blind date with each other?”

“It seems like it. I had to stop myself from laughing too much at the idea. A blind date with my boyfriend, what are the odds” Oliver whispers in response to Barry’s quiet question, the two chuckling a little as they watched their female counterparts, both completely oblivious to the conversation happening right across from them.

“Do you think we should tell them?” Barry asked, tilting his head toward Oliver with a small smirk.

“Nah, they’ll figure it out on their own” Oliver smiled before gently pecking his boyfriend on the lips before the waiter approached them to take their orders.

Little did either of the boys know, 30 dollars were being exchanged under the table from Thea to Jesse, the ladder having a confident smirk on her lips. 

“Told you they were dating.”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
